Reason
by Blueforyou09
Summary: Miyagi lost his kiss once before, will he let it run away again? Nothing can open your eyes like pain and suffering. Miyagi/Hiroki


A/N: Right this is not really common for me to do… But, a stray light bulb lit up in my head. Gave me a good idea… and since there are like FOUR Hiroki/Miyagi pairing fics! So I decided to write this one-shot… at least I only think of it as a one shot… and I am not that great at personifying the characters because I don't know them really well… Anyways! Here it is!!

Do not misinterpret Fic.

_Italics: Flashback_

Parenthesis: "Speech"

Thought: 'Thought'

_Reasons_

_One and only chapter… so far_

The door to the literary departments staff lounge was slammed shut. The small figure of Kamijou Hiroki slumped against the smooth, wooden door. His shaky hand ran through his wet, chestnut hair. His clothes clung to him like a second skin, he was drenched, soaked to the bone.

He should have been used to it. Ironically, every time Hiroki was suffering emotional pain, it rained. Every time his warm, salty tears ran down his face, the sky darkened and roared with thunder. If it wasn't for the aching emptiness, this feeling of betrayal that plagued his heart, Hiroki would have been awe struck by the poetic gesture.

This was that Baka Nowaki's fault! Hiroki doesn't know what he saw in him! He was not only 4 years younger than Hiroki, he also had the sappy, stubborn personality of a mule! Nowaki always had to do things the straight forward way, he said he'd change, to try and be more tactful. The very first night Hiroki accepted him and allowed him to claim him as his own. Nowaki had promised he'd try and change that habit but he hasn't, he hasn't!

_Flashback:_

"_Nowaki, I am cold." _

_A very flustered Hiroki said, his back turned away from his lover. Expecting a warm embrace Hiroki mouth softly tugged upwards into a barely visible warm smile. His smile was wiped off his face when he was hit by something in the back of the head._

"_What the hell is this baka?!" An angry Hiroki yelled and turned to face Nowaki. _

"_It's a blanket Hiro-san." Nowaki replied. His face set in a blank stoic expression._

_Hiroki's eyes widened._

"_W-what?" Hiroki stuttered not believing what he just heard. Nowaki continued to meet him with a blank expression. Recovering from the initial shock, Hiroki's anger surfaced. _

"_I know it's a blanket moron! Its just that- ugh, well when I say I am cold, you usually ugh-" Hiroki was cut off by Nowaki's monotonous voice, he spoke the words still ringing in Hiroki's ears._

"_I don't love you anymore Kamijou Hiroki."_

The last sentence was the last thing he heard before rushing out of the apartment complex and into the pouring rain, heading towards the place he spent most of his life in.

Hiroki just couldn't take it. How could this happen? He hadn't seen it coming at all. Could it have been something he did? Something he said?

"W-was it my fault?"

Hiroki slumped down further and let the warm tears trickle down his face. "Why Nowaki? Why?" Hiroki whispered, his sobs wracking his nerves and sending him in a downward spiral.

"Kamijou? Are you in there?" The familiar masculine voice of his colleague called out.

Hiroki quickly sat up and straightened. He then reached up and locked the door, keeping his hand on the lock to stop Miyagi from opening the door with his key.

"I am busy." Hiroki said, trying his best to sound as normal as he could, however he couldn't control the slight quiver in his strained voice.

"Kamijou, I don't care if you're busy, open this door! It so happens that this is also my office!" The older professor reasoned.

"What are you doing here so late Miyagi? Aren't you supposed to be keeping your brat company?" Hiroki hissed out bitterly. Miyagi Scowled at the door and tried to open the door. The older professor sighed and leaned against the door.

"I am here so late Kamijou, because I left a stack of papers that I need to finish preparing for my class." Miyagi replied, annoyance trailed the older professor's words.

Hiroki weakly used the nearby desk to steady himself as he shakily stood up. He bowed his head in exhaustion, his bangs covering his eyes.

There was no point in keeping Miyagi outside. Hiroki knew that Miyagi would wait outside throughout the night. Unlocking the door, he quickly opened it and attempted to brush past Miyagi.

"Finally! What were you doing in there Kamij-" Miyagi stopped mid-sentence. His assistant looked like he just crawled out of hell.

Hiroki was pale, very pale. His hair was a complete mess; his head hung low. His shoulders were slumped as though the energy it took to stand was torturous. Not to mention his entire being was soaking wet.

Hiroki had managed to brush past Miyagi, or so he thought. A large warm hand wrapped around Hiroki's wrist and ensnared him in a powerful grip.

"Kamijou?" Miyagi questioned, his eyes hardening as Hiroki tried to yank his wrist away.

"Professor please let go!" Hiroki yelled, his frustration evident in his croaking voice and his tightening throat.

Taken back by his assistant professor's outburst, Miyagi's grip weakened and Hiroki yanked his wrist away and ran down the corridor. Miyagi glared at the running form of his assistant before running after him. Miyagi was determined to stop Hiroki from going back into the pouring rain or worse, loosing himself to his mind. He knew how extremely passionate Hiroki could get. It made his stomach churn at what Hiroki might do in his current state.

Hiroki ran with all his might, he ran as hard as he could as though he was running from his pain. Running eased his pain, the tears kept coming the choking sobs echoed in his ears. He needed to get out! Running towards the exit Hiroki pushed the doors open and was engulfed by the rain. He couldn't hear his sobs, the cold water rejuvenated his body and kept him awake. He wiped the warm drops that still trailed down his face. He wrapped his arms around himself and slowly walked towards the city.

Hiroki gasped as he was sharply turned around. He stumbled before finding his footing and staring wide eyed at an angry looking, panting Miyagi.

Miyagi gripped Hiroki's Shirt and roughly yanked him up as though he were about to toss the smaller man onto the ground.

"What is wrong with you Hiroki! Get a hold of yourself!" Miyagi ordered. Hiroki couldn't take it anymore, his walls crumbled. He didn't resist, his face molded from the skeletal expression into that of a hurt child. The 28 year old professor was crying, something he had vowed to never do after Akihiko.

Miyagi's eyes widened before softening. Hiroki, just dangled in the air as though dead the only signs of life was his crying face. Before even thinking about it, Miyagi slipped his one hand underneath Hiroki's knees and held him as a groom would hold his bride. He turned around and headed back to the university, a sobbing, exhausted Hiroki still limp in his arms.

Tonight, Hiroki would be warmer than he had ever been.

A/N: Woot! Woot! That's it!!!! My first MiyagixHiroki fic!!!! Hellz yeah!! Go hiroki/miyagi pairings! Haha! Don't forget to R&R!!

Foreverblue90


End file.
